<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miko: Hero of the Children by AkaneMikuo (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153461">Miko: Hero of the Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AkaneMikuo'>AkaneMikuo (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Neglectful Midoriya Inko, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AkaneMikuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Have no idea for a good Title let me know if u come up with one and if I like it and u don’t mind I’ll use it</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have no idea for a good Title let me know if u come up with one and if I like it and u don’t mind I’ll use it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night the moon was full and the stars shined and twinkled it was beautiful.</p><p>But in one house something sad was happening a small Six year old child with green curly hair </p><p>sat on his bed crying. His name was Izuku, and ever since he had been deemed quirkless his </p><p>life had slowly gone down hill. His best friend Katsuki Bakugo or Kaachan as Izuku called him </p><p>had begun to bully him, calling him Deku and using his own quirk against him. The teachers </p><p>saw this and did nothing to stop it in fact they only encouraged him praising Bakugo’s quirk </p><p>and saying he‘d make a great hero with his powerful quirk. And his own mother had begun to </p><p>neglect him as well she didn’t hit him but it was if he was invisible to her. She ignored the burn </p><p>and the scrapes as if she couldn’t see them and when he tried to tell her about Kaachan and </p><p>the teachers she claimed he was lying trying to get attention she even told him to give up on </p><p>his dream of being a hero.Saying that without a quirk it was impossible for Izuku to become a </p><p>hero. Izuku swallowed down the last of his sobs rubbing his eyes as he looked out the window </p><p>hoping and praying to escape. ‘ I can’t take it anymore! Kacchan is mean, the teachers don’t </p><p>care and mom doesn’t believe me. I want to leave I want to escape and go somewhere where </p><p>I can be happy and loved, but I don’t have anywhere to go ‘. Just as he was about to lay down </p><p>he heard a song coming from outside his window it echoed throughout the neighborhood and </p><p>he wondered how no one else had heard it and gone outside to see who was singing so loud. </p><p>He sat up and went to his window pulling back the curtains and opening the window he could </p><p>finally see who was singing and hear it better. It was a young girl his age with raven colored </p><p>hair and blue eyes wearing a white dress with sleeves that exposed her arm and hung down to </p><p>her knees ( child winter goddess from ancient magus Bride ) in her hands she held a long stick </p><p>with a softly glowing lantern at the end. She Looked up and caught him staring from his </p><p>window and smiled as she sang : </p><p>Come little<br/>
children<br/>
I'll take thee away, into a land<br/>
Of enchantment</p><p>With just the first verse of that hauntingly beautiful song he knew she was calling to him and </p><p>The other children just like him. The abused and the oppressed promising love and joy </p><p>freedom and purpose already a few children were opening the doors to their houses and </p><p>walking to gather behind her. Izuku smiled and knew that the opportunity to escape had </p><p>arrived. That with her his wish would be granted and he would be happy. He jumped out of bed </p><p>raced down the stairs unlocking the door he walked to the girl who smiled then turning forward </p><p>With her lantern and the stars as their only light she again began to walk forward singing her </p><p>song as the children clasped hand and followed behind her in rows of four.</p><p>Come little children<br/>
The time's come to play<br/>
Here in my garden of shadows</p><p>Follow sweet children<br/>
I'll show thee the way<br/>
Through all the pain and the sorrows</p><p>Izuku watched enchanted more and more as they walked throughout the town stopping here </p><p>and there as more and more children continued to leave their homes and gather behind her. </p><p>There Was a boy his age with half red and half white hair and a scar on his face who became </p><p>his first partner. Then there was a boy with messy indigo colored hair with eye bags who </p><p>became his second partner. Then finally was a boy With black shoulder length hair who became </p><p>his final partner. All four boy watched astounded as more and more children joined them </p><p>behind the girl who called out to them promising love and safety, freedom and purpose and </p><p>most importantly a home.</p><p>Weep not poor children<br/>
For life is this way<br/>
Murdering beauty and passions</p><p>Hush now dear children<br/>
It must be this way<br/>
Too weary of life and its deceptions</p><p>Rest now my children<br/>
For soon we'll away<br/>
Into the calm and the quiet</p><p>Then just a few hours before the sun began to rise she led the group of forty eight young </p><p>children Between the ages of four and six through a big forest to a secluded hill where a tall </p><p>big tree stood and in the middle of the tree there was a large pink portal that radiated warmth </p><p>and love. She slowly strode towards the portal till she was standing beside it. Lifting her </p><p>lantern to her pink lips she blew out the lantern’s small flame and looking at the children she </p><p>had gathered with her song she finally spoke with a warm smile upon her face “ Go through </p><p>the portal and your prayers will be answered. You’ll have a home, a family. You’ll be happy, </p><p>loved and cherished. No one will hate you , no one will hurt you all you’ve ever hoped for will </p><p>be fulfilled.” A Small voice spoke up it was a child a Four year old girl with long black hair and </p><p>red eyes covered in bruises and holding a tattered fuzzy blue blanket and a stuffed black bear </p><p>with a missing eye. “ Really?” She asked in a shy voice “Will we really get a family that will </p><p>love us and won’t hurt us? Will we be able to make friends? “ she asked holding back tears as </p><p>she clutched her bear to her chest. The raven haired girl crouched down and </p><p>pet the girl’s hair with a motherly smile she replied “ all the promises you felt in my song will </p><p>be fulfilled pinkie promise.” Holding out her pinkie finger the child responded in kind then </p><p>smiled wide and flung her arms around the girls waist while tears Streamed down her cheeks </p><p>then stepping away from the older girl she cautiously stepped through the portal. Believing in </p><p>the girl who lead them though the forest and promised them love safety and happiness the </p><p>children Held tight to there partners hands and stepped through the portal four by four till only </p><p>Izuku and his partners remained. “ will we be able to come back? will we be separated? Can </p><p>we become strong? Where does that portal lead? Is that your quirk? What’s your name” </p><p>Questioned Izuku and his Partners. The girl laughed softly before answering “ My name is </p><p>Kagome, that portal leads to my world. But it is not my quirk I don’t have a quirk my powers </p><p>are something I was born with and comes from my soul. And of course you will can become </p><p>strong I have many friends who would love to train you if that is what u want. you can also </p><p>leave whenever u wish I’m not keeping you prisoner I’m only helping you fulfill the wishes of </p><p>your heart. And no we will not separate you if you wish to be together then you can stay </p><p>together for as long as you like.” With their questions answered the four began to move </p><p>towards the portal but just a few feet from the portal Izuku stopped he had one last important </p><p>question he wanted to ask Kagome. “ Can I... Can I become a hero even without a qiurk?” He </p><p>asked eyes wet with tears he refused to shed. Confused Kagome looked straight into his eyes </p><p>and Said “ Of course why wouldn’t you be able to. You may have to train a bit harder than the </p><p>others if you want to be a hero but Just because you don’t have a quirk doesn’t mean you </p><p>can’t be a hero.By the way what’s your names and do you not have quirks too?” Izuku smiled </p><p>wide as tears streamed down his face and introduced himself  “ Midoriya Izuku age six and I’m </p><p>qirkless” he announced proudly for once now that his dream had been approved instead of </p><p>shunned and mocked “ Todoroki Shoto age six my quirk is Half-Cold Half-Hot “ his partner with </p><p>with half and half hair introduced with a small smile when no one commented on his last name </p><p>“ Shinso Hitoshi age six as well my quirk is Brainwashing“ his partner with messy indigo hair </p><p>replied with a yawn. “ Kirishima Eijiro age six  my quirk is Hardening“ his black haired partner </p><p>said with a wide grin before holding his hand out to Kagome. Kagome garbed his hand and as </p><p>she did before she lead them through the portal and into a whole new world where the children </p><p>were waiting. Enchanted with the world around them a lush and plentiful forest filled to the </p><p>brim with large trees and a just as large village seen in the distance the portal closing behind </p><p>them. Kagome walked towards the village leading all the children as she shouted “ I’m home!” </p><p>And within moments everyone was surrounded by many people of many ages some older than </p><p>them and some younger or the same age as them. Some had interesting features such as </p><p>animal ears and tails or colorful hair that didn’t seem dyed. A young boy With copper hair, </p><p>green eyes And a cream colored fluffy tail ran up to Kagome and Jumped to settle on her </p><p>shoulder. He wore a blue sashinuki hakama, a turquoise happi coat Patterned with leaves and </p><p>tan fur vest. He wore no shoes but had the feet of a fox and kept his hair tied back with with a </p><p>turquoise bow revealing his ears to be pointed like a few other people. He smiled wide </p><p>revealing his small fangs and said” Kagome you’re back I missed you!” She laughed and </p><p>brought the cream tailed boy from her shoulders and into her arms and hugged him. “ I </p><p>missed you too Shippo but I was only gone for the night and I brought back some more kids </p><p>but it looks like they are sleepy from being the trip and we should lead them to where they can </p><p>sleep for the night then we’ll play when they wake up.” An older man with Knee length silver </p><p>hair and slanted golden eyes spoke up from atop the hill the sea of people parting as he </p><p>walked towards them to stand in front of Kagome. ”Indeed Miko return home and rest we will </p><p>talk in the morning when you are well rested and have taken care of your new wards. Rin also </p><p>desires you’re presence now that you‘ve returned.” Now that he was closer they could see that </p><p>he had markings on his forehead and cheeks as well as fang and claws and sported them same </p><p>slanted ears as Shippo. Kagome nodded turned to the people gathered around her and said </p><p>“everyone we’ll talk later let me get everyone into a bed we’re tired from the night of traveling.</p><p>If you came with me follow and I’ll lead you to where you’ll be staying from now on everyone </p><p>else I’ll see you in the morning after we’ve rested and eaten.” With that the crowd that showed </p><p>up began to disperse and kagome with Shippo still in her arms began lead the children </p><p>through the feudal Japan inspired village and towards the north where a huge white castle   </p><p>with a group of adults Who wore Kimono and Hakama and had different animal features but </p><p>the same black hair and silver eyes stood in the greeting area. They bowed low when they saw </p><p>her before standing straight  “ Welcome back Lady Kagome How may we be of assistance” they </p><p>chorused in the same monotone . Kagome smiled softly before sending out her orders “ Mai , </p><p>Asuka, Etsuko, Fumiko ,Kohana and Kyoko I want you to prepare the rooms and linens for my </p><p>wards there should be four beds per room” The six women with bird wings bowed and said “ </p><p>right away my lady” before going to do as ordered. She turned </p><p>towards Some women and men with fox tails “Chiharu, Kioshi, Kenji, Mashiro, Arisu and Ayaka </p><p>call a few seamstress let them know to arrive  I want a full wardrobe for my wards then I want </p><p>you to go help the others in preparing the rooms.” They bowed and replied” Yes my lady.” </p><p>before rushing off to do as told “ Shikamaru, Shikaku, Daisuke, Eichi, Hajime, and Naomi </p><p>Tomorrow I want you to escorts Jinenji, Kaede, and a few other doctors here to check my </p><p>wards health but for now rest up you have a long trip a head of you and I want to in top </p><p>condition.” The men with deer antlers bowed and uttered “ of course my lady “ before they left. </p><p>Then kagome turned toward a woman who had scales and ordered “ Sayuri let Kanna, Shiori </p><p>and Hakudoshi know I’ve returned and will see them in the morning after I’ve taken care of my </p><p>new wards and take Shippo with you he’s staring to tire as well.” Before handing over the </p><p>copper haired child who had started to fall asleep as she gave her orders. “ I wanna stay with </p><p>you “ he complained with a yawn. “ I know but I still have some thing to take care of I’ll see </p><p>you three in the morning but for now you’re falling asleep already so go with sayuri and go to </p><p>your room.” Kagome Spoke with a smile while handing the tailed child over and kissing his </p><p>forehead. He complained a bit more but with a little cajoling he went with sayui with minimal </p><p>fuss. Then she turned toward the children and announced “ this is where you will be staying </p><p>it’s you’re new home and we’re your new family.You each get a room with your partners </p><p>tomorrow after you’ve rested and eaten we’ll have some doctors check you over then we’ll get </p><p>you some clothes. Later on we’ll call in some teachers so that you can continue you’re </p><p>education anything else can wait till the morning When were more rested and coherent.”  A </p><p>Thirty minutes later the servants returned and let everyone know that the rooms Were ready .</p><p>“ Follow my servants to you’re room and have a good night. Izuku, Hitoshi, Eijirou and Shoto </p><p>your Room is next to mine so I’ll lead you there.” The children smiled happily and did as </p><p>instructed. When the room they would share the bade Kagome goodnight with a yawn and </p><p>went inside to a wide spacious furnished room with four full sized beds with thick covers to </p><p>chase away the chill of the night. Tired from their long day they bid each other good night and </p><p>slipped under the covers of their chosen bed. Izuku closed his eyes knowing burrowing under </p><p>his covers and knew he would be okay. He had found friends that would stay with him and </p><p>would soon start his path towards becoming a hero with his partners by his side. Happy for the </p><p>first time in two years he smiled and surrendered himself to Morpheus .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m putting this up for adoption if anyone one wants it message me and I’ll take it down from </p><p>My works</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finall warning within the month this and my other work will be deleted at the end of April </p><p>I am adopting this story and the other out so if u want it or the other let me know so I can delete it earlier</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Read above</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just an trial run for an idea that hit me while at work so I’m only doing the first chapter. Let me know if u like it and I’ll continue posting. </p><p>Please leave any notes or suggestions in the comments cause I’m kind of stuck on what to do for the second chapter.</p><p>So far I have 2 options</p><p>1. Time skip where a group of heroes have been called in to find the missing children</p><p>2. Time skip where kagome and izuku’s pack/ partners star U.A</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>